Eternal Love: A Hidan Love Story One Shot
by sacrificing-sporks
Summary: Once this immortal man finds love..how will he react...and can it last...through all the hardships of being an Akatsuki member?


Eternal Love

When she opened her eyes, the sunlight that came through the blinds blinded her. "Ugh, this sucks." She said, letting out a sigh. "Then shut your eyes and go back to sleep." Hidan said, stretching out his arms almost hitting the girl in the face. "Hey, hey, hey, watch it stupid, fu#." the girl said, pushing Hidan away from her as she glared. "Ikami, just go back to sleep…really…" Hidan said, trying to scoot closer to her. "Hey! Really?! Hidan, I'm not your girlfriend or anything so back off." Ikami said, sitting up off the floor. "Then why did you fall asleep by me huh? You only fall asleep with someone if you like them, you stupid bit#." Hidan said, also sitting up. She sighed and glanced over at Hidan, whose hair was, well, bed head, "Well, dumbass, I've known you for _ages_, literally, and I have never shown any interest in you, ever. What makes you think I see you any different now? The only thing I see in you is my stupid best friend, who needs to stop hitting on me." Hidan smirked, "Aw, but it's so fun…Come on Ika." Ikami rolled her eyes and stood up, "Hidan… go fu# yourself." Ikami walked out of the living room and into the kitchen scoffing at the foul mouthed Akatsuki member. "Hey, get into _another_ fight with Hidan again Ikami? " Kakuzu said, standing up against the fridge, smirking. "Shut your trap Kakuzu. Stupid money loving bastard. "Ikami said, shoving him out of the way and pulling the fridge open, scanning each shelf. Kakuzu leaned against a counter, right next to the fridge and said, "If you're looking for the leftover chicken…Tobi ate it."

"Damnit!" Ikami said, slamming the fridge shut, "Where the hell is that little annoying piece of sh#?!" Kakuzu chuckled lightly, "You know, every time you get in a 'fight' with Hidan, you end up snapping at everyone. So what's the deal, you tell him yet?" Ikami blushed slightly, slammed the fridge and turned toward him, "Wh-What the hell are you talking about? Tell him what?"

"The truth, Ikami. That you're in love with him." Kakuzu said, crossing his arms and glancing at her from the side. Ikami backed up slightly, "You don't know what you're talking about Kakuzu. You have no idea!" Kakuzu took a few steps toward her, "You told me the other day, don't you remember?"

-Flashback-

"Hey Kakuzu, can I talk to you, just for a bit please?" Ikami asked, glancing away with a slight blush across her cheeks. "Uh, sure I guess." Kakuzu said, gently setting down his precious money, "What is it?" Ikami fidgeted and took a breath in, "Okay, well, I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to go about saying any of this. So I'll just say it. I…think I love Hidan."

"Well, you guys have known each other since you were really young, so it's normal-" He started when Ikami interrupted him. "Not, that kind of love. I mean like, I really, really like him." She said, looking down, blushing. "Eh…" Kakuzu said, looking at his best friend in utter shock, "Why don't you tell him?"

"I…I don't know how. Anytime he gets near me I get all flustered and start snapping at him. Even if it is over something stupid. Like that fight I told you about the other day. The one where I yelled at him for sitting in front of me while I was trying to watch TV. I don't know how I can tell him, and I'm not even sure he thinks of me like that. He may act like it, but he could just be doing it to be a man whore or something stupid like that." Ikami said, sighing and looking at Kakuzu. "Well, you'll never know unless you try, right?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Ikami nodded, "Okay, I'll tell him when the time's right."

-End Flashback-

"Oh, yah. I totally forgot about that." Ikami said, still blushing, but sighed and looked down. "Heh, here, I'll make it easier on you…Hidan!" Kakuzu yelled and was then tackled by Ikami. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Shush!" She said, covering his mouth as Hidan strolled in. "What?" Hidan said, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning against the door frame. Kakuzu pried Ikami's hands away from his mouth and said, "Ika…needs to tell you something…" Kakuzu got out of her grip and dashed out the door, making a "bleh" face toward Ikami as he left. "Damnit! Kakuzu you bastard!" Ikami said, quickly turning away from Hidan. He blinked and said, "Ikami? What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing! It's none of your concern, stupid! So get the hell out of here!" Ikami said, glaring at the wall, the blush even redder. Hidan pulled himself of the wall and took a few steps toward her, "Ikami, we've know each other for _ages_, like you said, and I can tell when there's something bothering you. You are so easy to read, so just tell me." Ikami shook her head, "It's none of your business! Leave me alone!" She tried to run out of the kitchen when Hidan grabbed her arm and made her face him. "Eh, Ikami…?" He said, seeing her blush. "Mmn…please, Hidan just let me go." She said, looking away, her voice almost dropping to a whisper. "No, Ikami, if something's bothering you, tell me. I'm not letting you go until you tell me." Hidan said, pulling her toward him. "Well, I'm saying it's none of your concern so stay away!" Ikami replied, clenching her eyes shut. Hidan's voice suddenly went flat, "Ikami, I'm being completely serious, what the fu# is up with you?"

"Damnit Hidan! I'm fu#ing in love with you!" Ikami said, almost screaming, throwing her fists down by her sides. Eyes widening, Hidan said, "You're…?" Ikami covered her mouth and looked at him in shock. Saying nothing, she dashed out of the kitchen, flying past Kakuzu, who was listening to the entire conversation. "Eh, Ikami…" He said quietly, looking into the kitchen. Hidan stood near the fridge, motionless. "Yo. Hidan? You still alive in there, man?" Kakuzu asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Hidan snapped out of it and looked at his friend, "Kakuzu? Did I die?" His expression was dazed and Kakuzu shook his head. "Sorry, man. You can't really die, remember?"

"So, she _did _say that to me…right?" Hidan asked, looking to the door where Ikami ran out. "Yah, and if I were you, I would go stop her before she decides to leave." Kakuzu said, pushing on his back slightly. Hidan seemed to have gotten the hint when he ran out of the kitchen and paused in the living room, "Which-" Kakuzu pointed to his right, "That way."

"Ah, thanks, bud!" Hidan said, dashing away. Kakuzu was left standing there, chuckling quietly to himself, "I never thought I would see the day when Hidan got flustered…Now I have seen everything."

"Ikami?" Hidan said, looking into her room. She was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees slightly. "Go away." Was all that she said. Hidan ignored her and walked to stand by her bed, "Why would you just leave after you go and say something like that?" he asked, kneeling down slightly, to be "eye-level" with her. "Because, you probably think I'm a weirdo for saying that." She said, tightening her grip on her legs. Hidan sighed, "I've always thought that you were a weirdo, stupid."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Ikami asked, glaring up at him. He said nothing but leaned forward and gently captured her lips. Shocked, Ikami pulled away, blushing slightly, "Hidan?"

"Ikami…I'm in love with you too, dumbass. I can't believe you couldn't tell." Hidan started, "But then again, you've always been _really _stupid when it comes to feelings and whatnot." He finished, shrugging. Ikami glared, "Look who's talking bastard! It's been some time now and even _you_ didn't notice! You wouldn't have ever noticed until I put up a big sign to tell you that I…wait…what?!"

"I. Love. You. Too." Hidan said again, pausing between each word. Ikami's eyes dropped to the ground, she was speechless. Hidan gently took her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Ikami…I want you to be with me…for eternity. Jashin-Sama…has already approved." He said, gently stoking her cheek. Ikami opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't form any words. At this, Hidan feared that he might have scared her, and looked away. The silence between the two of them seemed to drag on forever. That is, until Ikami finally stopped being stupid.

Ikami leaned forward and gently cupped Hidan's face in one of her hands, "Eternity is a long time, Hidan." She said, staring into his deep purple eyes. Those eyes, the first thing she had ever noticed about him…those gorgeous purple eyes. A small smirk creped across Hidan's lips and he slowly took her other hand in his. "I think we can manage…as long as we never leave each other." He quietly said, placing his forehead against hers. Who knew, Hidan the immortal masochistic bastard, had a soft side. For the two of them, this seemed like it could never end.

_But they were wrong…oh, so wrong._

Hidan and Kakuzu had a mission that they needed to tend to, so after one of their fights that Ikami knew was a put on, they left. Days dragged on, and not being around Hidan started to take its toll on Ikami. She snapped at everyone, even Pein. No one in the Akatsuki had ever done that before, so you can imagine just how shocked he was. _'I shouldn't tell her…not just yet.'_ Pein thought as Ikami stormed off to her room, slamming the door behind her. Before she could even lie down on her bed, there was a knock at the door. It slowly opened and there stood Itachi Uchiha. Was there an actual look of sadness…grief on his face? No, there couldn't be. Must have been a figment of the imagination. "What do you want Uchiha?" Ikami asked, flopping on her bed. Itachi and Ikami were actually really good friends, but she was even snapping at him lately. This just made it so much harder for him.

"Ikami…I have some bad news." He quietly said, making his way to her bed. She looked over at him and slowly closed her eyes, "Can't be that bad. So stop looking like that." She said, stretching out, leaving her arms above her head. Itachi inhaled and then spoke, quietly, "Ikami…Kakuzu and Hidan…they're gone. Kakuzu was killed by the nine tails and Kakashi Hatake. And Hidan-" Ikami quickly sat up, horror written all over her face, "What happened to him?! He can't die! Jashin-Sama won't allow it! Itachi!" She yelled, tears forming in her eyes. Itachi slowly moved and pulled her into a hug, "We don't really know…it's reported that he was buried underground…and Kakuzu was taken in by the medical nins of Konaha." He muttered quietly, feeling her tears slowly stain his Akatsuki cloak. Ikami tightly gripped his cloak and sobbed into it, "N-No…those bastards…they can't die…they can't leave me…" She muttered, shaking her head. Itachi stayed silent and held her close as the night wore on.

The next few days, the Akatsuki didn't get much out of Ikami. She had lost hope…she had lost _him_. After the news of Deidara being killed, Ikami decided to do something. Calmly she walked out of her room and headed toward the front door of the lair. "Ikami? Where are you going?" Pein asked, walking out from his room. Itachi was walking to the kitchen and also stopped to look at the young girl. Expressionless, she said, "I'm going to get Hidan back…I can't do anything about Kaku or Dei…but I can do something about Hidan…he's suffering, all by himself."

"No, absolutely not." Pein said, reaching his hand out to hold her back. But before he could grab her, she ran off, yelling back to them, "I'm sorry…" After days of wandering around, trying to find the leaf village, she came across the front gates to none other than Konaha. Since she had left her Akatsuki cloak at home, she could make it seem like she was just a normal person visiting. She made her way through the city and as she walked past a ramen shop she heard a voice say, "Yah, the immortal one? I ended up luring him into a trap in my family's forest. He's buried under ground…we don't have to deal with him." Ikami's mouth dropped and she decided to play it cool as she entered the shop. She turned to where she heard the voice and kindly said, "I'm very sorry to trouble you, but I'm having trouble finding a place to stay." She looked at the young man who had been the one to hurt Hidan. He had basically a pineapple for hair, except it was black. He wore a Chunin vest, and looked very tired and bored.

"Ah…Alright, I'll take you to a place near my house. It's affordable." The boy said as he lazily stood up. Ikami smirked inside, _'Just what I wanted.'_ As she followed this pineapple head she decided to get his name, for future reference. "I'm Ikami Satome and you are…?" Ikami asked, turning her head to look at him. The boy yawned and said, "Shikamaru Nara…Nice to meet you." Silence. Shikamaru dropped her off at the hotel and made his way home, little did he know she was following. After he went inside Ikami quietly snuck around back and entered into the forest. She looked for a place on the ground that looked like it had recently been reburied. Her eyes widened as they fell upon soft dirt. She knew in her heart that this was where Hidan was. Falling to her knees, she quickly started digging, tears silently falling down her cheeks. As she dug, clouds formed and then opened up, letting the rain fall upon her.

"Just great…Hidan, hold on…I'm coming…" She quietly muttered, as she continued digging. After about an hour of digging, the thought to give up crossed her mind. That is…until she heard something, _"Damnit! Took you fu#tards long enough! Hurry up!"_ the voice she had been longing to hear said. Her voice cracked as she said, "Hidan! W-Wait for me! I'm going to get you out of here!" Silence. All was quiet as Ikami unburied all of Hidan's body except for his head. She moved a huge bolder that had fallen, and she saw a tuff of white hair. A huge smile spread across her lips as she violently grabbed the hair and pulled up. "Ow! Motherfu-…Ikami…" Hidan said, as she quickly took his head over to the rest of his body. Kakuzu had taught her a few things before leaving this world, and she was able to put Hidan back together in a short amount of time. He slowly sat up, a bit shaky. He hadn't been able to walk or use his body in days. He slowly turned toward Ikami, her tears were mixing with the rain, making it impossible for him to try and wipe them away. He moved and quietly pulled her into a hug. "Ikami…thank you…" He whispered, closing his eyes. Ikami clung to him, never wanting to let go. "Hidan…I thought…I thought I lost you…I did lose you. I don't ever want to go through that again. _Never_ again." She said, sobbing into his chest, gripping the back of his cloak tightly. Hidan held her silently and then stood up, carrying her bridal style. He was still a bit wobbly on his feet, so it took a few minutes before he could walk. He quickly made his way back to the Akatsuki lair, with Ikami holding onto his neck tightly.

He walked in the door and there was complete silence. Pein turned around from the chair he was sitting at and his mouth dropped. "Hidan…you're back." He said as Itachi also walked in. Hidan said nothing, but made his way back to his room. Thankfully no one had tried to take his room apart, Ikami was probably responsible for that. He gently laid her on his bed and quickly headed off to take a shower. Ikami stayed there and slowly sat up, looking around. _'I hope this isn't a dream…and if it is, I never want to wake up.'_ She thought, as she looked down at the rosary that was in her hands. As she was digging she came across it and quickly slipped it into her pocket. Now she stared at it and thought, _'No…he's back…for good. I'm never leaving his side again.'_

Hidan walked out of the bathroom to see Ikami staring at his rosary, and he quietly walked up to her. "Ikami…I'm so sorry. I know I said I wouldn't leave…and yet…you had to come dig me up. Ironic isn't it?" He said, sitting next to her, gently placing his hand over hers. Ikami looked over at him, sadness written all over her face. "It…It was so lonely being alone…even though it was only for a little while…not having you or Kakuzu around…it kills me. And now…Kakuzu's dead…and so is Deidara. I…" She said, before breaking down and crying. Seeing her this way…it killed Hidan inside. He felt like he wanted to die for putting her through all of this. And now hearing that his other best friend was dead…he tried his hardest to keep the tears from leaking out by clenching his eyes shut. Ikami held onto Hidan, both of them…_crying_. Hidan pulled away after a few minutes and roughly wiped his eyes while Ikami tried the gentler approach on herself. There was nothing to say…all they really had left was each other. In their hearts they knew…all of the Akatsuki would die one day, and they could only stand by and watch.

"Ikami…I'm never leaving you again…I don't want to put you through that again." Hidan quietly murmured, resting his forehead against hers. Ikami slowly looked up at him, her eyes red from the tears. Quietly she said, "Hidan…I love you…so much." Gently kissing her, Hidan moved one of his hands to take hers. "I love you too Ikami…"

_Always and forever._

---End---

*waves* Hi…^^;; This is one of my first stories written this way…I hope it turned out okay…I've had this one saved on my friend's/sister's computer forever and I finally finished it. Please let me know what you think. ^^~ 33


End file.
